


Rooks

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Mindfuck, One Night Stands, Psychological Horror, Seduction, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He had promised her the world. Warning: sexual situations and character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooks

He had promised her the world.

She thought him as a wicked spirit of darkness, but she craved him, and she agreed.

He restrained her, a mere duel monster, with silk, and spread her out beneath his voracious gaze. He himself had never imagined that the light could be so enticing, but she was, and as he trailed his hand softly over her bare stomach, along the path left behind by his skillful tongue, he reveled in her small gasps, barely containing his own shuddering.

The instilled false sense of security and belief in her own immortality condemned her, as the almost Bacchus-like madness was to be over soon.

He stilled above her heart, her eyes still shut in ecstasy. Licking his lips, he savored the taste of victory, and he drove the golden Millennium Rod through her chest.


End file.
